Will of Fire not passed
by Frankenst31n
Summary: What would happen if Orochimaru had chosen to capture Naruto instead of Sasuke? What if Naruto's hate would've ascended to unimaginable heights? Will Sasuke be able to save his friend? Written before the Pain Saga. P.S. I do not own Naruto. This is my first fan fic.


"Aren't you a bit too young to stand between the likes of a group full of S-Class criminals from all over the world?" The shark faced Akatsuki member questioned with a grin on his face which showed huge amounts of amusement.

"You speak as if any of you could lay a hand on me."

"It seems Orochimaru really rubbed on you."

"He had nothing to do with it."

Naruto clenched his fist as he looked back to how things had ended up this way. Just when he had thought that he had somebody close to him, some small version of a family everything had been taken away from him. Every one in the village looked down on him then fate intervened and took the one person whom he thought actually cared about him.

"Iruka sensei? Iruka sensei! Nooooo!"

And then he had become a part of Team 7.

Kakashi sensei was their teacher but even he always treated him like some sort of amateur. As if he didn't deserve to become a ninja. Just like everyone, he adored Sasuke.

He was the cool-natured guy from the Uchiha clan. He was the top student at the academy and one of his teammates. The one who always made him look bad.

Even Sakura had never taken him seriously. How could she? She'd never gotten over Sasuke.

But Naruto had gotten his chance to take revenge on all of them. Somebody had come along who promised him a lot of power.

Why me? Why always me? I finally thought I had somebody who cared about me. I always goofed around but I didnt mean anything bad to happen. He was the closest anybody ever got to me. And now he's gone. Iruka sensei.

NO! Iruka sensei passed on his will of fire to me. I can't die here, not till I become Hokage! I have to get out of this stupid snake! Tajuu Kage Bunshun no Justsu!

The snake exploded and out came a million Narutos.

" Now I have to find Sasuke and Sakura chan."

Meanwhile Sasuke and Sakura hid behind a tree. Sasuke's knee was bleeding profusely from where he had stabbed himself so that his body would start moving again. He had been just in time too because if they had been paralyzed for a second longer they would've been headless.

Sakura: Sasuke kun, you saved me. Are you alright?

Sasuke: But how... how can we run away?

Sakura: Sasuke kun...Aaaahh snake!

Sasuke: How could it have found me so easily. Dammit I was panicking so much I didnt notice it. Sakura! run!

Sasuke jumped to a branch and dodged all the snake's fierce fangs. It was becoming obvious that whoever the attacker was he was after Sasuke. Sakura had just hidden behind the tree and hadn't been targeted.

Attacker: You guys shouldnt relax even for a moment. Prey should always be trying their best to run away, in the presence of a predator that is...

The snake-like predator slithered around the branches and attacked Sasuke when suddenly two kunai blocked its path.

Naruto: Im sorry Sasuke, I forgot the password

Sasuke: Naruto run. Dont act like a hero. This one's on a whole other level

Predator: So it seems you successfully defeated my giant snake... Naruto kun.

Naruto: This guy sure looks like a snake. Must be him behind it.

Sasuke: Here take the scroll just leave us alone.

Naruto: Sasuke!

Predator: Tch tch tch. One of the only two survivors of the Uchiha, surrendering like this. Not very befitting.

Sasuke: Just take it

Sasuke tossed the scroll to the attacker but Naruto intercepted the scroll and punched Sasuke in the jaw.

Sakura: Naruto, what are you doing?

Naruto: Who are you? The Sasuke I know was anything but a coward.

Predator: Hehe...Naruto kun. You're right. Since I can just kill you and take the scroll. Kuchiyose no Jutsu

Another giant snake similar to the one that had swallowed Naruto appeared whipping its tail at him and sending him flying.

Sasuke and Sakura: Naruto!

Predator: Go ahead and eat him.

Naruto: Eat shit!

Naruto banged against a tree but it had been a clone. The clone disappeared and Naruto emerged from behind the unknown attacker. Naruto summoned 5 shadow clones which surrounded the predator and attacked from all angles. The predator avoided them but had been taken by suprise. Naruto continued the attacks one after another.

"Not bad. You're the Jinchuuriki to the Kyuubi aren't you Naruto-kun?" The predator asked while dodging all of his attacks.

"And who're you?"

"My name is Orochimaru."

"Never heard of you."

Sakura: Orochimaru?!

Sasuke: You know him?

Sakura: Orochimaru is one of the 3rd Hokage's students, the 3 legendary sannins.

Sasuke: What?! That explains how strong he is but why is he attacking us?

Sakura: He left the village and became a rogue ninja because he was caught doing some illegal experiments.

Sasuke: This guy is dangerous. Naruto! We need to avoid him.

Naruto: No way am I backing down from this fight!

Orochimaru: Have got a lot of spirit don't you? It's respectable but naive.

Naruto: Oh yea? How about this? Demon wind Shuriken!

Naruto revealed a demon wind shuriken from his back pack and threw it at Orochimaru. Orochimaru simply jumped it.

Orochimaru: Hmph. That really all you got?

Naruto: Stop mocking me!

The demon wind shuriken swung towards a tree trunk but instead of getting stuck in it, it turned out to be one of Naruto's shadow-clones. Jumping off the branch, it attacked Orochimaru, still in mid-air from behind whereas Naruto attacked him from upfront.

Orochimaru: !...when did you...?

The blow landed and Orochimaru went spinning towards the ground and fell on his back.

Naruto: I told you to not under-estimate me.

Sakura: Naruto ...actually hit him!

Sasuke: Naruto? He's really getting strong.

Orochimaru: Ngh! Not bad at all. You seem to have more potential than my expectations. Not everyday do you see genin landing a blow on me. I was initially here for the heir of the Uchiha but Jinchuuriki aren't something you come across every day either. You could prove useful too.

Naruto: What are you talking about?

Orochimaru: You get looked down upon by everyone don't you?

Naruto: !

Orochimaru: Nobody seems to understand what it's like? You just want to be noticed don't you, Naruto-kun?

Naruto: Im going to become the Hokage and then no one will forget the name Uzumaki Naruto-tebayo!

Orochimaru: And what about till then? Don't you wish you were stronger? Don't you want the power to be able make people notice you now? Not consider you a slacker?

Naruto: You can make that happen?

Sasuke: Naruto! Don't fall for it.

Orochimaru: You want a demonstration? Here...

Orochimaru attacked Naruto and jabbed his hand at his stomach. He was too fast for Naruto to be able to act. Suddenly pain started urging in Naruto's stomach. Orochimaru hadn't injured Naruto. What had he done?

Naruto: What have you done?

Orochimaru: I've weakened the Kyuubi's seal. You will be able to access his chakra more often this way. It seems Yondaime Hokage was pretty cautious. The seal is a very complicated one.

Naruto: Aaaaaaaagghhh!

Orochimaru: Until then, Naruto-kun.


End file.
